Blue Defender
“Sí, soy un idiota, pero soy un idiota que no se queda de brazos cruzados viendo cómo personas inocentes sufren y mueren porque no hizo nada! (Translation: Yes, I am an idiot, but I'm an idiot who doesn't sit idly watching how innocent people suffer and die because they did nothing!)” —Blue Defender Blue Defender is one of main protagonists and heroes of Heroes Series. History The race blade is divided into three different branches; the Witchblade, the Demonblade, and the Angelblade. The three branches were composed (before the appearance of The Blue Defender) in its entirety with women. Women warriors with an almost infinite pride, which prevented them from giving up in a combat. The three branches are advanced technologically and socially, as the race blade had even born millions of years ago, even it is believed that the race was born even before the extinction of the dinosaurs. The three branches lived in harmony, but this changed when a witchblade of unknown name took control of the entire branch, making it in a conquering race. Very few times had revolution attempts by the power of not only the royal guard, but also by the immense power of the queens, this same power meant that these will develop a severe superiority complex, which made them see other races as inferior to yours, even watching as inferior to the angelblades demonblades and even these knowing that these two equal in everything. Many Wtchblades decided to go to the human world to be able to live a quiet life and without fear of any possible persecution using costumes that made them see how normal humans and very rarely returned to his true form. There was a legend that he spoke of the birth of a male Witchblade would arise and would lead to all branches of blades to a good future. This was taken as only a legend more without knowing that it would become a reality. Roberto was born and raised as a human being without knowing that he was born sick with a respiratory disease that would end up killing him in just three weeks, however, his parents would receive the help of a woman who, in addition to saving him, would tell them a little secret from roberto's mother's family, that secret was about his witchblade lineage and explaining that roberto was a 0,4% witchblade, explaining that what he would inject will be witchblade blood, which would make roberto become a witchblade in its entirety but this would awaken his witchblade/original form at some point in his life and when that day came they would have to guide him on a good path and use his powers for good. roberto's parents would accept, the woman would inject the blood into roberto, saving him by activating his healing factor. Roberto moved to the United States with his family because of economic problems at the age of 12. Two years later, Robert awakened his witchblade/original form at the age of 14, beginning to use his powers as a super hero inspired by other heroes such as Spider-Man, Batman, Superman, or Captain America. becoming the hero of his city. At a certain moment, Roberto meets Eko, a being that according to this "It is all the pain and frustration that he has suffered since the day that Blue Defender was born" but instead of trying to stop Roberto from being Blue Defender, he takes the role as a counselor when Roberto has to make a difficult decision. in 2018, Roberto meets Nathasha Howlett, a millionaire who, like him, is a witchblade. Nathasha offers to train him, Roberto accepts - without first having a fight against her, where Roberto is not only defeated, but also humiliated by her - Appearances Powers, Abilities, Weapons, Techniques, and Transformations Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Super Senses *Invulnerability *Healing Factor *Danger Intuition *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Balance *Silk Generation *Wallcrawling *Web Generation *Replication/Clonation Weapons *Bladanium Shield *Swords *Bladanium Sword Techniques *Dragon Roar *Super Dragon Roar *Ultimate Dragon Roar Transformations * Human Form * Blade Form/Original Form * Super Blade Mode * Knight Mode * Berserk Mode Theme Trivia * Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Males Category:Male Category:Playable characters Category:Original characters